Simple enough
by Shad0w blossom
Summary: It was a simple mission.Deliver the scrolls to the land of waves.But they wern't counting on an ambush.Sakura's POV.Warning charachter death,suicide. Reveiw please


**It's getting dark,I'm tiered,I'm dirty,and i want a shower."When do we reach our destination?"My question was directed towards naruto."ngh about three more hours or so."sigh."what?" "I'm exhausted." no answer."Na-"Shh."He used his hand to cover my mouth.I flinched at the touch,his hands were cold from the night frosty air."Some ones been following us,and for quit some while now"What?! Why didn't he tell me?No why didn't I realize it myself?I directed my gaze toward neji did he no to?his expression was neutral,as it usualy was naruto had released my mouth a few minuet's ago was I that exhausted?"who?"I whisperd looking towards neji he used his beyakugan to scan the area."no one we know their cloaking their chakra well." "How many?"Since when was naruto so worried?"Eight maybe nine.""Da-"THEIR CLOSING IN!"**

**Neji didn't bother to whisper,his face looked flushed was it that bad?"Neji what do you want us to do?" "Get ready to attack" I'm tired let's make short work of this CHA!WOSH WOSH WOSH.I gasped feeling several kuni come in contact with my skin.I cursed dogging several cuts weren't deep nor that painful,their was no need to heal ."Rotation"That was were's- "RASENGAN"The light from the rasengan made my eye's hurt but also helped me see three of the threat naruto took Nine or eight take away three,which leaves six or five.I pumped chakra into my fist slamming it down into the ground,shattering it beneath the force of the impact.I heard several screams and smirk with satisfactory."sakura behind you!!!"ugh i twisted around fairly uncomfortably but quick enough to slam another chakra enhanced punch into my attempted attackers rib's.I heard several rib's crack and he went flying into the ari then through some tree's.I inhaled sharply."Eight trigrams sixty four palm's" That was neji"Neji how many are left?" "Ngh the rest fled,as should we." "Yes-i agreed quickly-we need to find a safe hideing place for tonight and rest." "Hai" They both agreed and with that we took off into the tree's and off into the night.**

**I gasped and fell limply to the floor with a thud."It's been three hour's jumping through the tree's I-I'm so exhausted." Naruto mumbled plopping to the floor several feet away from found this cave no more than five minutes 's ago nothing great it's muggy damp and cold,but it's shelter none the less.I rolled over onto my side and shut my eye's naruto was already snoring and neji just now layed down.I don't know when i passed out but it was morning already?Naruto is shaking me violently....but why?"Ngh what naruto?" "Get up we have to leave now" His voice was desperate but firm all at once."They found us" I got up and looked out side the cave, it was barley hitting dawn.I swallowed thickly they had no reason to hide their chakra **

**and they didn't.**

**"let's go neji whispered."So we were running again the last of my drowsiness leaving my eye's."NARUTO"neji screaming so horribly that it forced me to jerk my head up.I had to keep the scream held deep in my thought."Naruto-i was cut off by neji closing the gap running towards naruto's **_**body!**_**Did i realy just think that? I said it like he was dead this is naruto i was talking about!my thoughts were ripped from my mind as neji called me."Heal him!" Neji's voice was so demanding so desperate.I ran to my teammate.I grabbed his wrist only to flinch at the cold touch,But i pressed further going into denial i felt for a pulse.**_**Nothing**_**.I choked back a sob neji was holding naruto's neck trying to stop the bleeding it was pointless the **_**dead**_**don't bleed.'Neji sto-HEAL HIM"he yelled at me my eye's were lined with tears."He helped you **_**so**_**many time's why wont you-YOU CAN'T HEAL THE DEAD" This time i cut him off only to my own horror.I gasped and coverd my mouth with both face dragged his purple white eye's up to meet my bright emerald green ones."What?" he asked in no more than a whisper."h-he's....I trailed off unable to finish the tragic sentence."No n-not naruto,T-this is naruto the one who told me your destiny wasn't given to you by birth that it was changeable,h-he saved me from is naruto".Konahas number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja,Naruto the boy's who skin was once tan is now deathly pale,who's blue eye's were bright as crystal's are now a faded 's naruto the boy who was going to be the hokage. "He's ..............gone."**

**"Their coming we can grieve later we have to go"neji's voice was calm rushed and sympathetic all at once.I wearily stood up i felt dizzy sick even.I couldn't run.I felt neji grip my arm harshly and force me to run. naruto was dead.I should be to,he had so much more to live for and it was taken away so fast,so violently.I heard neji call out in pain.I looked up and to my own horror i saw neji on the floor kuni embedded in his heart."Nej-GO I'm done anyway-he coughed a little, blood seeping through his mouth and down his lips to his chin.I kept in another sob then got up and took and naruto were already so far behind.I had pumped chakra into my feet to run than twenty minutes had past before i found a spot under a cherry blossom tree.I took out a and neji had died and i couldn't live it down.I swallowed harshly the plunged the kuni deep into my heart.I let out a small cry of pain.I fell and hit the ground hard.I started to gasp for breath I closed my eye's and waited for death to take over.I wasn't to afraid after all they say death is like being asleep.**

_And I like to sleep._


End file.
